A Kiss with a Side of Fries
by luv2read134
Summary: Bella works at McDonald's. Take her job and throw in a gorgeous green-eyed customer, spilled fries, a fat lady, and a kiss, and you get the beginning of a hot romance. AH. B/E. Now Extended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first fic, I hope you like it!**

I was standing behind the counter at McDonald's, bored out of my mind. I surveyed the nearly empty restaurant. The only customer was a young mother with three wailing toddlers. My heart went out to her. After struggling with the tots for a while, she managed to get them all happy and silent by giving them Happy Meal toys. She let out a sigh of relief and exited the store, kids in tow. I looked around the now empty restaurant, from the grey industrial-tiled floor to the fryers in the background, and sighed. This was a very boring job.

I started daydreaming. In the fantasy, I was standing in a beautiful, perfectly round meadow ringed with trees. Wildflowers dotted the land. There was every color in the rainbow, and hummingbirds and butterflies were zipping from flower to flower. Birds were singing in the background. I lay down on the soft grass. I could stay here forever. Suddenly, the peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud voice. "Miss!" I looked around, confused. Where was the voice coming from? "Miss!"

I snapped out of my daydream to see a tall man waving his hand in front of me. He had soft-looking bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, and stunning green eyes that looked like emeralds. He was wearing black slacks and a green shirt that set off his eyes perfectly. He looked about the same age as me, in his early 20's. He looked like a Greek god. I blushed at the thought that this gorgeous stranger caught me zoning out.

"Oh, sorry, sir! You caught me daydreaming," I admitted sheepishly.

He grimaced at the word 'sir'. "Don't worry about it. And please call me Edward. 'Sir' makes me feel, I don't know, really old."

I giggled at him. "Whatever you say, _Edward_. Now, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a cup of coffee. Black."

"Coming right up, si – Edward." I turned to fill his order.

"So, who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know my name. It's only fair I know yours."

"Bella," I smiled.

"Bella. Perfect name."

"What do you mean?"

"It means beautiful. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I blushed. A hot stranger said I was beautiful. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're adorable when you blush."

This, of course, just made me blush more. "Um, th-thanks," I stuttered, trying to remember how to talk. Forget talk, I was trying to remember how to breathe.

I gave him his food. As I handed over his coffee, our fingers brushed, and an electric current seemed to pass through our hands. I looked up, startled, and the expression on his face told me he had felt it too. He looked up at me and our eyes locked for a moment.

"Here you are. Enjoy," I managed to stutter out.

"Thank you, ma'am."

I giggled. "Oh, please call me Bella. 'Ma'am' makes me feel, I don't know, old," I mocked him.

He rolled his eyes at me. He looked really cute when he did that. _Bad Bella! He's a customer!_ I reprimanded myself. _Yeah_, another voice in my head said, _a really hot customer_. I shook my head. Thoughts like that would get me in trouble.

"Well, thank you, _Bella_." He began walking to a nearby table. After a few minutes of watching him surreptitiously, I was daydreaming again. I was in the meadow again, but, this time, Edward was with me. He was lying down, his buttons on his shirt undone. He seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight, and the breeze ruffled his hair. He reached out to touch my face, then he –

"Bored?" a velvet voice close to me asked. I started, then, seeing who it was, blushed again. The same person caught me daydreaming two times in a row!

"You have no idea," I answered him. "My friend and co-worker Angela is sick today, so I can't talk to her, and I'm not allowed to use my cell phone while I'm working, so I have nobody to talk to."

He leaned against the counter casually. "You're calling me a nobody? I'm hurt." He put a hand over his heart dramatically.

It took me a second to absorb what he was saying. "You'd stay and talk to a random, boring stranger at a McDonald's?" I asked, surprised.

"No. But you're not a random, boring stranger, are you?"

"Don't you have anything more important to do?"

"Let's see…" he pretended to be deep in thought. "I could go home and daydream about this beautiful, interesting girl I met at McDonald's, or I could stay here and actually talk to the beautiful, interesting girl I met." He grinned at me.

I smiled at the compliments. "Thanks. Now, let me ask you a question. How many girls have you used that line on?"

He laughed. "None."

"Really?" I asked, skeptical.

"Really. I was waiting for a girl who was pretty, smart, interesting, and funny to come along." He winked at me.

I laughed. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Of course not," he replied in mock horror. "That would mean risking getting beat up by your boyfriend."

I laughed again; Edward was making me do that a lot. "Yeah, get beat up by someone who doesn't exist – that'd be a first."

He looked surprised. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "No one's caught my eye yet."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_, a voice in my head sang. _Someone _has_ caught your eye, and he's standing right in front of you._

_Shut up_, I told the voice. _It'll never happen_.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend, as you were not-flirting with me before?" A thought struck me and I raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're one of those players who flirts with every girl he sees and could care less that he's dating someone?"

He shook his head at me. "No, I'm not like that. My mother taught me to treat girls with respect."

"Good, because if you were, I would probably start screaming at you about how girls deserved to be treated better, then I would hit you something heavy."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I grinned at him, then asked "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He thought for a moment. "Everything," he decided.

"Okay…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I blurted out, looking into his eyes. I blushed; my favorite color had been brown before.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason," I lied.

"Riiight. Tell me."

"No."

"Please?" he breathed.

"No," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella…" he warned.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, please," he asked me pleadingly, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

My breath caught for a moment. _Breathe, breathe!_ I reminded myself.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"What?"

"Oh, please. You can't just dazzle people like that!"

"Dazzle?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I bet you smile at them and girls do whatever you want. Do you think everyone gets their way that easily?"

"I dazzle people?"

"Probably. Actually, I'm sure of it."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Definitely."

He smiled widely. My heart skipped a beat at his beauty.

"Okay, that was interesting to know, but back to my question. Why did you blush when I asked your favorite color?"

"Shoot. I was hoping you would forget about that," I grumbled, more to myself than him. He just laughed.

"Silly Bella, I don't forget that easily. Now please tell me, or I'll use my magical dazzling powers on you." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I should have told you that – your ego is big enough as it is."

"Bella, stop avoiding the question."

"Okay, okay." I blushed. "Wow, this is going to sound really pathetic. Green is the color of your eyes."

He looked at me in shock for a moment, and I turned even redder. Then, his face broke into a wide smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He was still smiling as he fired another question at me. "Okay, what's your favorite flower?"

I shook my head at him. "Nuh-uh. I let you ask the last question, I get to ask this one."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well, what do you do?"

"I'm studying to become a doctor."

"Really? That's great. Hmm, maybe I'll see you at the hospital some time." He looked confused, so I explained. "I'm really clumsy, and I end up injuring myself most of the time, so I'm really familiar with the people at the hospital."

He looked torn between being worried and laughing. In the end, laughter won out, and I scowled at him. "I'm glad to see that you think that me hurting myself is amusing."

"Sorry, Bella, I couldn't help it." He grinned.

"It's fine, everyone laughs about it." I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

After a while, we sat at a nearby table to ask our questions. He sipped another coffee, and paid for me to have one too. We laughed and talked. I found out a lot about him. He was adopted, he had two brothers and two sisters, and he liked to hike, hunt, and play piano. I glanced at the clock, and found that we had been talking for two hours. I had been so caught up in him that I hadn't noticed the time. He asked me the most random questions. I answered most of them easily - except the ones about my family. I was hesitant to tell him anything about that. I just said I had a little sister named Adriana. Other that that, we were so comfortable around each other, and I felt a connection to him, like we had known each other all our lives instead of just for a few hours.

"Whoa, we've been talking for a long time."

"Well, you know what they say – time flies when your having fun. And I was having a lot of fun."

"Me too," I said, smiling.

"Ugh, I'm pretty hungry now. Can I get some fries?"

"Sure thing."

I walked behind the counter and got him some fries.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He made his way back to the table, and I was about to follow him, but he spilled a few fries on his way there. He looked at me apologetically. I shook my head and smiled at him to let him know that it was okay. As I reached to grab the broom, a rather overweight lady with blonde hair walked to the register. Okay, rather overweight is an understatement. This woman was _fat_. I figured the fries could wait until after this woman left.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I'd like two Big Macs, a Coke, two large fries, a chocolate ice cream, a large vanilla milkshake, three apple pies, and a Double Quarter Pounder with cheese – oh, and I almost forgot, an Asian salad. I'm on a diet," she confided. "I know you're probably thinking that with my great body, I don't need a diet."

I gaped at her silently. Her _great body_? Behind her, Edward was trying to disguise his laugh as a cough. I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, she didn't give me a chance. "Yes, that's what everyone says. However, I have to keep my body trim and fit, for all the cute guys out there." Her eyes fell on Edward for the first time. "Like him!" she exclaimed. Edward looked over his shoulder, only to realize there was no one there. His eyes widened in fear as he realized she was talking about _him_. She grabbed her food off the counter and began waking toward him.

"Hi!" she said in what she considered a seductive tone, sitting down next to him, with her back to me. "My name's Lauren. What's yours?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Ed-Edward," he stuttered. I laughed silently at the fear and horror in his tone.

"Oh, I absolutely _adore_ the name Edward!" she screeched. "What a coincidence!"

"Yes," he told her. She laughed as if he had told the funniest joke in the world.

"Well, Edward, my friend Jessica is having a party tonight. Tons of guys have asked me, but I haven't said yes to anyone yet. How would you like to be my date?"

I almost died laughing at the look on his face. I was trying to disguise it as a cough, but failing miserably.

Edward looked at me over Lauren's shoulder. 'Help me!' he mouthed desperately.

'Say please,' I mouthed back, laughing.

He looked down at Lauren, who was inching closer to him and running her hand up and down his arm.

'PLEASE!' he nearly yelled.

I laughed, then quickly came up with a plan. I slipped a ring I had in my pocket onto my wedding ring finger. I walked over to them, flaring my hand so she would see the ring. Then, I plopped myself down on Edward's lap.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with your hands on my fiancée?"

"Fi-Fiancée?" she stuttered. I stifled a laugh at her expression.

She changed tactics quickly. "You're engaged and hitting on me?" she yelled at Edward.

"Actually," I told her "I recall seeing you ask him to your friend's party. Last time I checked, that is not him hitting on you."

"Well, well, um, I, uh, ugh!" she stuttered. Flustered, she simply grabbed her food and began walking away. But, in her haste to get away from us, she didn't notice the fries that were still on the floor. She stepped on one and slipped. All of her food fell on top of her, staining her clothes and making a huge mess on the floor. Lauren, in the meantime, was lying on the ground screaming.

"Aaaah! I'm going to die! Help me! I'm going to die in a filthy fast food restaurant! No! I have an appointment with my hairdresser at four! I'm too young to die! HEELLLPPP MEEE!!!!!!"

I laughed at her theatrics. It was obvious that she wasn't even hurt. I asked her anyway. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"No I am not alright! This establishment will be getting a call from my lawyer, and a dry cleaning bill!" she screeched, trying to get up off the floor. "I will make sure that – oh no, I'm going to be late for my appointment with my hairdresser!" She ran, or, more precisely, waddled, as fast as she could out the door.

After she was gone, I allowed myself a short laugh at her antics. I sighed when I saw the floor, though. It was covered in Coke, milkshake, ice cream, and other things Lauren had ordered. I got up off of Edward's lap reluctantly. Sighing again, I grabbed a mop. Suddenly, I was stopped by a hand on my own.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." He shuddered. "And, since this mess is basically my fault, I figure I could make it up to you by cleaning it up."

"Really? Thank you! I hate cleaning up customers' messes. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He laughed and took the mop. I stood nearby and closed my eyes. This day had been filled with spilled fries, fat ladies, pretending to be a stranger's fiancée, and now said stranger was doing my job. I shook my head. Could this day get any crazier?

Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped, startled.

"Sorry," he murmured into my ear. "I didn't mean to frighten you." After a second, I relaxed. Holy crap, this guy had an awesome body! I could feel his muscles through his shirt. It felt so…right to be in his arms. I never wanted to move.

"Anyway, I'm done."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"So, do I get a reward for saving you from cleaning up this mess?"

"Um, sure. What do you want?"

"How about a kiss?" he asked, his voice low, making me shiver.

My heart sped up as I tried to remind myself to breathe. "Hmm…" I said, pretending to think about it so I could see his reactions. "As a rule, I don't kiss strangers."

"Please?" he pleaded, spinning me around to face him.

How could I refuse him anything? "But I'll make an exception in your case," I breathed.

He lowered his head until our lips met. The kiss was chaste and sweet at first, but then he deepened it, running his tongue along my lip, begging for entrance, which I promptly granted. I knotted my fingers in his hair, as I had wanted to do since the moment we met. It was the softest thing I have ever felt! He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

All too soon, I pulled away, gasping for air. He placed his forehead against mine. I noticed his breathing was heavier than usual, too. He moved his lips down to my neck.

"Thanks," he whispered against my neck, his voice low and husky. His lips came back to mine, and he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips. I had decided that I really liked this job.

**A/N How was it? Good? Bad? In between? Please leave me a review (flames welcome). **

**Also, I have an EPOV for this started. Anyone interested in reading it when it comes up?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I want to say thanks so much for all the reviews. I didn't reach 100, but I came really close. I also realized that I was being mean to my readers by asking for 100 reviews. **

**So, this is to make it up to you. Enjoy!**

I pulled back from the kiss, even though every nerve in my body was screaming at me to stay in his embrace, cradled to his perfectly muscled chest, and continue kissing him.

I looked up at him, and suddenly, panic filled me at the sight of his sparkling green eyes.

"I – I have to go," I stammered, my face burning.

The illegally_ hott_ grin that he had been wearing – making him even _more _irresistible, if that was even possible – slid off his face, leaving a bewildered look in its place.

"What? Why?"

I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts, to give him an excuse to get out of here. "My sister's waiting for me at home. I have to go make dinner."

And without waiting, I walked out of the McDonald', leaving Edward watching after me, something in his expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Outside, I headed toward the bus stop as fast as I could, letting the breeze blow past me and cool my still overheated face. Reaching the bus stop, I stopped and slumped onto a nearby bench, burying my head in my hands. What had I just done?

I thought back to what I had told him and hit myself on the head for saying it. To him, it must have sounded like I was trying to make some lame excuse to get away from him. Which I was, but it sounded like I was lying. And I wasn't. I really did have to go home and make dinner. But I didn't want him to think that I had lied to get away from him. He didn't deserve that.

But I couldn't just stay there and kiss him. I didn't want a guy in my life right now. All they did was complicate things, and I couldn't afford that right now. I had enough on my hands right now, and I couldn't afford a relationship.

_Ha! As if he actually wanted a relationship! He only wanted you physically, and you gave that to him, hon._

I bit my lip as I thought of this. How could I have been so stupid? I just kissed a stranger in McDonald's! What was he going to think of me now?

_Probably that you're an easy slut._

_Shut up!_ was my brilliant response to the annoying voice inside my head. Why couldn't it find someone else to bother?

_Not gonna happen. You're stuck with me, Bells. And I just give you the truth, plain and simple. Besides, you said it yourself: he's a random stranger you met at McDonald's. Why do you care what he thinks? _

I bit my lip. Why _did_ I care what Edward thought?

_Because he's Edward. _

What kind of answer is that, voice? What happen to 'I just give you the truth, plain and simple'?

_That __**is **__the truth. You care what he thinks because he's Edward, and you liked him so much that he made you do something completely un-Bella. And now you're scared of that. _

My teeth continued worrying my lip. Was the voice right? Was I scared?

_Of course I'm right. _

Tell me something useful, voice!

In the small, dark corner of my brain that wasn't tied up in this heart-to-heart that I was having with myself, I considered the fact that if I _was _going to go insane and have conversations in my head, I couldn't just call my alter ego _voice. _It would be rude to the voice. Or whatever I was going to call it. Plus it sounded weird, even inside my head.

_Call me Izzy!_

Okay, then. Now that we had named the voice inside my head and established the fact that I was completely insane, what would I do about Edward?

_Can't help you there, sweetheart. You're the idiot who ran out of the restaurant without even giving him your phone number. How are you supposed to call him to apologize? Or, more importantly, how is _he_ going to call _you_ to ask you out?_

I realized the voice –

_Izzy!_

Fine. I realized Izzy_ – _

_Much better._

Would she stop interrupting me? I realized _Izzy _was right. I hadn't asked for his number, so I couldn't apologize for running away, which is the exact reason I didn't ask for his number – I was too busy trying to get away and sort it all out in my head.

_Don't forget you didn't give him yours either! How is he going to call you to ask you out?_

I don't want him to ask me out!

_Yeah right. And potatoes don't grow on trees._

My brow furrowed.

_Yes, I know potatoes don't grow on trees. Just go with it. Pretend some scientist messed around with genetic engineering and created a tree that grew potatoes. Besides, you get the point. You _so _want him to ask you out. Saying you don't is like saying the grass isn't green. _

Well, in the winter, grass turns brown –

_Puh-lease. Stop trying to make excuses and accept it. You can't lie to me, babe. I'm you, remember?_

Fine! I do want to him to ask me out.

_Good girl. Doesn't it feel good to accept it? Now you can drop the apology excuse…_

No, I really do want to apologize!

_Oh, I get you. I can think of some deliciously scandalous ways to 'apologize'…_

My face turned red at my own thoughts. That's not what I meant!

_Uh-huh. Sure. _

No, really!

_You're saying you _don't _want to jump his bones?_

Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!

_Babe, what did I just tell you about lying?_

I'm not –

_Bella. _

Fine then. Maybe I do want to jump his bones.

_Atta girl._

But I want to apologize too!

_So apologize by jumping his bones. _

What? That's not an apology! That's sexual harassment!  
_Sexual harassment is when the other person doesn't want it. You really think he's gonna turn it down? He's a guy. They live for it. Besides, it is an apology. You apologize for running off, and then you show him just how sorry you are…_

Why do you have such a dirty mind?

_My mind is your mind. We're the same person, remember?_

I'm trying to forget.

_Have fun with that. But just listen. Oh, there are so many ways you could do this. And they would all be so yummy…_

Izzy accompanied the thought with a slew of images that caused my face to burn. These were _not _thoughts I wanted anyone to hear, much less the one who starred in every one of them – Edward. I thanked my lucky stars that he wasn't here and that he couldn't read my mind.

_You want to rethink that, Bella? Don't you wish he were here so you could some of these wonderfully naughty things to him?_

My face flamed even more. No, I did not want him to be here!

_What am I going to with you? You lie all the time!_

Fine, maybe it's a bit appealing…

_A bit?_

What do you want me to say? Yes, I do wish he were here because I want to do such dirty things to him that I'm making myself blush!

_Well, here's your chance, because he's standing right in front of you._

I glanced up suddenly to see that Izzy was right. Edward was standing in front of me, his eyes full of mixed emotions that I couldn't comprehend.

I was suddenly hit by the thought that she had _planned _this. She had distracted me with dirty thoughts so I couldn't see Edward's approach and try to make a run for it.

I couldn't believe it. I had just been tricked by my subconscious.

Oh, I was going to get her for this.

_Just doing my job, babe._

**Well? Hit or miss? I hope you liked Izzy! Please review (flames welcome).**

**Please tell me if you think I should continue this story and the other as two parallel stories, or just continue this one with both EPOV and BPOV.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. YOU MUST GO READ ****TITHE****, BY HOLLY BLACK! It is just as good as Twilight, if not even a bit better in a few ways. Now, I know some of you will be thinking, 'What? Nothing can measure up to Twilight! I'm not going to read this traitor's stories anymore!'. To you guys: You do not have to limit your life to one book. So yes, I love Twilight. But I love Tithe too.**

**For those of you who are interested, there are three books: Tithe, Valiant, and Ironside. (Warning: There are some sexual references and cuss words in Tithe, if that bothers you, but if you stick through the first couple of chapters, I PROMISE they will peter out.)**

**So, please check them out! And don't forget to review!**

_**Quote of the Day:**__**There are some people who never go crazy. How boring their lives must be.**_

**Luv2read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I have some things to say:**

**One: THIS WILL BE A FULL LENGTH STORY!**

**Two: I am writing two parallel stories. This one will be BPOV and CK will be EPOV.**

**Three: I made some changes to chapter 1. Bella now has a little sister named Adriana. **

**Okay, that's it. Enjoy!**

I looked up at the impossibly green eyes that were gazing down at me. I started to panic again. My face turned heated up as I relived the intense kiss we had just shared.

What would he say to me? Would he smirk and tell me I was just another girl that was stupid enough to fall for him? Or would he hate me for leaving him standing in the middle of an empty McDonald's?

Just these thoughts made me want to turn tail and run again. I didn't want to face whatever it was that he was going to tell me. I could just go home and be happily ignorant about what he thought of me. After all, ignorance is bliss.

But on the other hand, I knew that if I ran, he would definitely hate me – if he didn't already. And I knew I would constantly beat myself up about it later. I couldn't stand _not_ knowing what he thought.

And I still had to apologize.

_Ha, apology – _

Shut up, Izzy.

My mind made up, I took a deep breath.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi."

It was silent for a moment, then we both spoke at once.

"I'm –"

"Bella, I –"

We both stopped and tittered nervously.

"You first," I told him.

"No, go ahead."

"It's fine."

He seemed to steel himself to say something.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me. It was immensely rude and not very gentlemanly of me. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I know it sounds cliché, but I really hope we can still be friends."

It took me a moment to sort that out in my head. _He _was apologizing? For kissing me?

_Would he smirk and tell me I was just another girl that was stupid enough to fall for him? Or would he hate me for leaving him standing in the middle of an empty McDonald's?_

I laughed out loud. I should have known he wouldn't do any of those things. This was _Edward _we were talking about. And even though I hadn't known him long, I knew he was too much of a gentleman to do anything like that.

My mind zoomed back to our conversation at McDonald's.

"_So, I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend, as you were not-flirting with me before?" A thought struck me and I raised my eyebrows. "Unless you're one of those players who flirts with every girl he sees and could care less that he's dating someone?"_

_He shook his head at me. "No, I'm not like that. My mother taught me to treat girls with respect."_

I should have known. I smiled to myself before the familiar feeling of guilt crept in. I had doubted him, assuming he would treat me badly even though everything I knew about him told me otherwise.

"Why are you apologizing, Edward?"

He looked surprised. "Because – I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong."

_It was wrong._

He thought the amazing kiss we shared was _wrong?_

Those words cut me deeper than I thought possible.

"Do you regret it?" I was surprised by the boldness of my own question.

Edward's expression was even more surprised. He paused for a moment before answering. That one moment seemed like an eternity to me as I waited for his answer.

"No."

I smiled, relieved. "Then don't apologize."

"But –"

I put a finger to his lips, shaking my head.

"No, Edward. There's nothing to apologize for. It's not like you forced yourself on me. I _let _you do it."

He looked relieved, but it his expression was soon replaced by one of puzzlement.

"Then why did you run away from me?"

I sighed and took my finger away from his mouth, looking at the ground.

"Now it's my turn to apologize. Edward, I'm so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to kiss you and then leave you standing there."

"But –"

"I left you there because kissing you scared me."

He looked stunned. "Scared – you?" He spoke slowly, as if trying to make sense of the words.

I nodded. "It was so…un-me. I don't do things like that. It's not my personality. I don't just dive into relationships, and I _definitely _don't kiss guys I've just met.

He grinned suddenly. "I should hope not."

I let out a short laugh before turning back to him. "I really am sorry, you know. I just had to get out of there and sort everything through in my head. I wasn't thinking straight."

The grin was still in place. "Must have been my kissing expertise."

I smiled at him, but didn't let the subject drop. "So am I forgiven?"

In the few seconds in took him to answer, I wrung my hands nervously, waiting for him to say something,

He laughed. "Of course! I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you."

I shook my head at him, annoyed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, let's not stand here arguing about who was to blame. We'll just split it equally, okay?"

I shook my head and grinned at him. "Okay."

The bus pulled up as he was starting to say something. I jumped up. "Oh, this is me. I'll see you later, Edward."

I grabbed my purse and headed toward the bus, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm that spun me around.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned toward him. "Yes?"

"Do you – Can I have your number?"

He looked so hopeful in the dim light of the street that I was struck dumb. Then I smiled, thinking about Izzy and what she had said about getting his number.

Then, I hesitated as what he was asking sank in. My number. That would imply that he was going to call me and ask me out. Was I ready for that? I thought about Addie, who was waiting for me at home. What would she do if I started going out with this guy?

I was hyperaware of the bus behind me that was about to pull away. I had to decide _now._

For once in my life, I went on instinct, not thinking about the repercussions. Besides, it was just my number. "Give me your phone."

He pulled it out and handed it to me as I gave him mine. I entered my name and number, then handed it back. He did the same to mine.

"Thanks," he said softly.

I smiled. "No problem. Now, I really have to go."

"Until next time." His voice was as soft as ash as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. The feel of his lips, even if only on my hand, was enough to make me lightheaded. I nearly fainted from the sheer sweetness and romance of the gesture.

"Bye." My voice was soft too, suddenly shy.

I turned and boarded the bus, quickly getting a window seat so I could see Edward on the curb as the bus pulled away.

He gave me a heart stopping grin and waved, his cell phone still in his hand. I waved back, grinning all the while.

**Today's chapter was brought to you by the letters R-E-V-I-E-W, and the number 1 (because my reviewers are number one!).**

**Everyone, wish my girl Kopri a belated happy birthday (I think that because I was late to say it, I'll redeem myself by getting all of you to say it too ********). Plus, check out her story, "You Know You Love Me". (Kopri – where's the EPOV? I'm still waiting for it…)**

**If you review, I'll send you the skit/play thing I wrote for her B-day. She said it made her laugh out loud. It involves me, her, Edward Cullen, mutant hair, and double chocolate fudge cake… **

_**Quote of the day: Smile. You never know who might be falling in love with it.**_

**Luv2read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short. Life has shown itself. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

I practically danced into the apartment building. And with my coordination, that can't be a good thing. I was so busy thinking about Edward that I didn't pay attention to the ground. For a klutz like me, that's a big problem.

After I had fallen flat on my face and gotten a bruise on my knee, I sobered up enough to make the rest of the way to my apartment unscathed. But not enough that my sister didn't notice.

"Hey, Adriana, I'm home!" I called, cursing silently as I tripped over the rug in the doorway for the millionth time. You'd think after a while I'd remember it was there and step over it, but apparently not.

"Hi Bella!" her voice came from the direction of the kitchen

I walked in to find her hunched over her Geometry textbook. She looked up at me with a miserable expression on her face.

"Hey. Mind helping me with this math problem? I'm supposed to prove angles 1 and 8 are supplementary with the given that lines _l _and _m _are parallel."

"You're actually doing homework – on a Friday night?" I asked in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so I'll have the rest of the weekend to just chill. Plus I know I'll forget if I don't do it now."

I kicked off my shoes and sat next to her, looking at the figure in her textbook. I felt a surge of guilt that I wasn't home more to help her – she had to fend for herself too much of the time.

But even though I _hated _proofs with a passion, I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I helped her solve the problem. And apparently, she noticed.

"Okay, Bella, what's up?" she demanded, closing the book and turning to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing innocent.

She rolled her eyes, seeing right through me. "Don't even try. We both know you are the worst liar ever. Now tell me what has you so happy."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Sometimes I couldn't believe this was my younger sister. She was more like a friend most of the time. In fact, she reminded me of a friend I had in high school.

"We-ellll…." I drew out the word, knowing the wait would drive her insane. By the look on her face, it was working.

"Ikindametaguyatwork." I said it so fast that the sentence became one word.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. "How about you say that again – at speeds humans can actually comprehend."

I sighed. "I kinda met a guy at work –"

She cut me off with a loud squeal. "No way. That's why you're so happy? My unattainable big sister has finally found a guy she likes? Tell me all about him. What's his name? Is he hot? Well, he must be, if you're interested in him. How hot? Rate him on a scale of one to ten. Did he ask you out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I raised my hands in a signal for her to stop. "Stop acting like I never look at guys."

She rolled her eyes. "You turn down _everybody._"

"That's not true!" I said defensively.

"Well, it's true. Millions of guys ask you out and you turn most, if not all, of them down. And if you don't, you only go on one date."

"I–"

"Don't even, Bella. We both know the truth. De Nile is more than just a river in Egypt. Just tell me about the guy!"

"Fine, fine. Well, his name is Edward. And he is, for lack of a better word, _hot!_ The hottest guy I've ever seen. He has bronze hair and green eyes, and – oh god, none of my descriptions could ever do him justice. You'll just have to meet him in person."

She squealed again. "I'll meet him? You're really serious about this guy!"

I smiled sheepishly. "I don't know, Addie, he could just be like Mike."

Her face darkened. "I hated that guy. And if this one is anything like him, I will kill him."

I grinned at the sentiment, touched. "Nice to know that you're on my side."

She gave me a hug. "We're family, Bella. We'll always be on the same side."

* * *

**BTW, paggy-yggap has asked that I do a little advertising for her story "Yeesh!" It made me laugh, and the plot is definitely not like other stories. **

**If you review, you will make me happy. Then my happy mood will spread to other people, who will spread it themselves in a ripple affect. So, tons of happy people will be going around. And the happier and more content people are, the less they will complain and the more they will get along. And when everyone gets along, there's no need for arguments or war. So, by reviewing, you will actually be promoting world peace. If that isn't enough to make you push the little green button and write me a little something, I don't know what is.**

_**Quote of the day:**_ **_Denial is more than just a river in Egypt._**

**Luv2read**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to see you guys liked the little thing about world peace last chapter. Thanks for your reviews. I wasn't able to reply to them, and I won't be doing so from now on. Sorry, but it's either updates or replies. And I figure you'd rather have an update. If you have a question, though, I'll try to get back to you.**

**I *heart* Daughters of the Night! She has, I think, reviewed every thing I have written on this site. And she loves Izzy. :) She – Izzy, not DoN – was not originally in this chapter, but I put her in just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another busy day. What was it about Saturday night that made everybody order pizza? I was rushing around waitressing and taking orders for delivery and pickup.

I glanced at my watch in a spare moment, grateful to see I only had half an hour left until the end of my shift.

_Ring! Ring, ring!_

I rushed to pick up the phone. "Joe's Pizza, home of the thirty minute delivery guarantee. This is Bella. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to order three large pizzas, one cheese and two pepperoni, as well as a 2-liter bottle of Coke and two orders of breadsticks" a deep Southern voice drawled.

"Will that be delivery?" I asked, scribbling it down to ensure I wouldn't forget.

"Yes." The voice gave me a number and address.

"Okay, sir. Your order will be there in a half hour, or your money back."

I hung up and turned to Tyler, who was in the kitchen and gave him the order while I attended to the other customers.

As I continued relaying orders to the kitchen, I saw Connor leaving, a cell phone glued to his ear.

"Wait, Connor! Where are you going?"

"Home," he replied, sounding annoyed, as if it was a waste of his time to talk to me. His tone made me angry, as it always did.

_Oh, your highness, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me. I am unworthy to bask in the glory of your presence,_ Izzy said sarcastically. _Remind me why we don't punch his lights out again? _

Because violence is not the answer.

_You're right. Violence is the question. And the answer is yes._

No, the answer is no!

_Just one little punch, that's all I ask!_

NO! Now shut up, or you're going to make me actually punch him!

_That's the point. But, if you say so. _She fell silent.

"But there's still another delivery you have to do! There are still twenty minutes until the end of your shift!" I told Connor.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"But who's going to deliver it then? If it's not done, you _know _Joe will fire someone." Our boss, Joe, was the owner of this fine establishment – note the sarcasm – was notorious among employees for strictly enforcing the thirty minute delivery guarantee. If a customer didn't get their food on time, he would get the employee who was responsible and do one of two things: fire them, or yell at them until he was red in the face. Neither was very appealing, especially because gobs of spit would fly out of his mouth when he yelled. Ugh. I shuddered at the thought.

He rolled his eyes. "He can't fire me. I'm his nephew. Deliver it yourself."

"I can't, I have to get home to my sister!"

"Not my problem."

And with that, he strolled out like he owned the joint.

I seethed silently at his rudeness. That ingrate never lifted a finger around here just because his uncle was the boss. And he made sure to remind everyone of that very often.

I rushed back to the kitchen. "Tyler, I need those pizzas!"

"Well, Bella, it might be a while. You can't rush perfection."

"Perfection?! What – oh, never mind. I need to deliver them and get home, now!"

"Calm down, Bells, it's not like you had a_ date _or something."

So _that _was what this was about. Earlier in the week, Tyler had asked me to go out with him tonight. I declined politely, telling him I wasn't looking for a relationship right now.

_Unless, of course, it was a relationship with Edward, _Izzy reminded me slyly.

I did not have time to get into a conversation about Edward with my subconscious, which would undoubtedly end up with me staring into space with a glassy look in my eyes and practically drooling over the thought of him. It had already happen once, and Adriana was never going to let me hear the end of it.

"Tyler, just give me the pizzas!" I commanded.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll have them ready to go in five minutes."

I didn't argue anymore, knowing that was the best I was going to get. I checked my watch. Fifteen minutes to go. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I _had _to deliver these pizzas on time – I needed this job.

C'mon Tyler, hurry up.

I turned off the neon _OPEN _sign in the window and began scrubbing down the counters, getting the restaurant ready for the night. With the way he felt about me right now, Lord knows Tyler wasn't going to do it, and that was all I needed – another potential reason to get fired.

After I was done, I rushed back to the kitchen. "Tyler, are those pizzas ready?"

"Yeah, here." He shoved them into my arms none too gently.

"Thanks. Can you lock up?" I said as I struggled to regain my balance.

"Fine," he agreed drily.

"Thanks so much," I told him, truly grateful. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my old truck.

I looked at the small scrap of paper that held the address I was headed to, and headed in that direction.

Usually, I was a very careful driver, having been raised by a police chief, but today, I sped down the thankfully empty roads.

_Do you have a death wish?_

Nope, no suicide attempts here.

_Then slow down!_

No can do.

_Fine. Then I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the ride. Just don't come crawling to me when you're dead. _

How will I crawl to you if I'm dead? Besides, if I die, that means you're dead too.

_Sorry, I can't hear you. Rihanna's too loud. _And with that, she burst into a surprisingly good rendition of "Shut Up and Drive".

_Shut up and drive, and drive, and drive…_

My alter ego was insane.

_I resent that! Besides, we're the same person._

Fine. _I_ was insane.

_Much better._ _Yes. Yes, you are. _

Just keep singing.

She complied, launching into the second verse.

I began to think I might actually make it on time, tapping my fingers to the beat when I got stuck behind an ancient car that was chugging along at a snail's pace.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered. I saw that the car was being driven by a blind-looking old lady. She was squinting to make out the road signs, obviously looking for the correct street.

"C'mon, old lady, turn already!"

_Maybe she needs some encouragement. LET'S GO GRANDMA, LET'S GO! _She started chanting, cheering on the old lady.

What are you doing?

_Helping her turn. GRANDMA, GRANDMA, SHE'S OUR MAN, IF SHE CAN'T TURN, NO ONE CAN!_

How is this helping her turn?

_I'm giving her confidence by cheering her on. GIVE ME AN 'O'! GIVE ME AN 'L'! GIVE ME A 'D'! GIVE ME AN 'L'! GIVE ME AN 'A'! GIVE ME A 'D'! GIVE ME A 'Y'! WHAT'S IT SPELL? OLD LADY! WHOO, GO OLD LADY! _

You know she can't even hear you right?

_But she'll still get the brainwaves of confidence._

That doesn't make sense, even for your level of nonsensicalness.

_Ah, young cricket. You have much to learn._

Cricket? Don't you mean grasshopper?

_I figure there's probably a copyright on grasshopper. Besides, saying 'cricket' makes me unique. I won't go with the flow! Let the rest of the world say grasshopper! I will say CRICKET! _She was shouting in my head by the time her little rant was over.

Oh, yes. You are definitely _unique. _But this old lady still hasn't turned!

_I'll have to keep cheering her on! _Izzy continued chanting in my head.

It's not going to work! You – oh, she finally turned!

_YAY! Now _what_ doesn't work? _she asked me smugly.

Coincidence. Now shut up so I can drive.

_Since when are you such a speed demon?_

Why aren't you shutting up like I told you to?

_Fine, _she said sulkily.

I glanced at the dashboard. The small numbers on the clock told me I only had three minutes to get these pizzas delivered.

I made a sharp right turn to a very expensive apartment complex. Why was it that some people got money so easily that they could spend it on rent for an apartment like these? I took in the doorman and the grandeur of the place.

I shook myself out of my musings and hopped out of my truck, grabbing the pizzas and rushing into the building as fast as I could without tripping. The doorman waved me in. I glanced at the paper again to see the room number.

512, 512, 512…

Okay, so I needed to get to the fifth floor. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button. After waiting for a minute or so, I looked at my watch. I only had a minute left. I couldn't stand here and wait for this elevator.

I moved towards the stairwell and began rushing up the steps.

If you have challenges with your coordination and are carrying three pizza boxes, two orders of breadsticks, and a two-liter bottle of Coke, I don't suggest you try to sprint up five flights of stairs. Just a tip.

Luckily, I made it out without breaking any bones. I finally found the right apartment and balanced the pizza boxes precariously on one arm to knock hurriedly. Sparing a glance at my watch, I noticed that I was two minutes late. My heart sank. All that hurry for nothing. Sure, two minutes wasn't much, but when most people heard about the guarantee, they counted the seconds until we got there. _Anything_ to get their food for free.

I heard the door open, and launched into an apology. "I'm so sorry about the delay. I –"

"Bella?" I knew that voice. I had been fantasizing about it for the last twenty-four hours. My head snapped up.

"Edward?" I wiped the shocked expression from my face. I shouldn't be so surprised. Of course Edward probably ate pizza too. It was strange, though, to think of Edward doing any commonplace thing like eating pizza on a Saturday night. He seemed too perfect. His perfection was surreal, otherworldly.

"Hey." He grinned, showing off his dazzlingly white teeth while he leaned against the doorway.

"Hi." I glanced at the pizzas in my arms. "Sorry it's late, that means it's free."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's perfectly on time. You can't be more than a minute late." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," I said, relieved at the fact that my job was safe. "Here you go," I handed them to him, suddenly shy.

"Thank you." He took them with ease, balancing everything on one hand. I felt a surge of annoyance. How come he got to be that perfect and handsome and graceful?

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" I returned, confused.

"You look like you just swallowed a lemon," he told me, a laugh in his voice.

I blushed, realizing my thoughts must have been clear on my face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, that'll be $27.99."

"Okay, hold on a sec." he fished around pocket, finally drawing out a bill and giving it to me. I was about to turn away when I saw the bill.

"Edward, this is a fifty."

"I know."

"I don't have any change."

He waved it off. "The rest of that is your tip."

"Who gives a twenty-two dollar tip?" I asked, astonished.

"I do."

Why was he giving me this? I found it hard to believe he would give every pizza guy and waitress a twenty dollar tip. So why me? Was this because of the kiss? I felt nauseous at the thought. If that was it, I didn't want it. It would make me feel dirty.

"I can't take this." I placed it back in his hand, but he closed his fingers over mine, trapping it in my hand. The same delicious tingling shock as yesterday ran through my fingers, but this time, I didn't pull away.

"Please?" he breathed, just the same as yesterday.

"No." I scowled. "You will not dazzle me into taking this."

"Bella, I _want _to."

"And I don't want to take it."

He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Just take it. Please."

"No." I stared at him defiantly, prepared to refuse him if he asked again. I was well-known for my stubbornness.

"Edward, what's taking so long?" a girl's voice asked from behind him.

The glare I had fixed him with melted from my face as I heard the voice, replaced by a look of surprise. My hand slid away from Edward's, the fifty still in it.

I knew that voice. High and tinkling and beautiful, like wind chimes. After countless phone calls and sleepovers, how could I forget?

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

A figure stepped out from behind Edward, and she was exactly as I remembered her. Slender and short, with spiky black hair and perfect elfin features.

"BELLA!" she screamed.

I laughed as she attacked me in a hug.

"I missed you, Ali," I told the top of her head.

"I missed you too!" She stepped back, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. "Why didn't you call me? You promised you would, but then you just suddenly stopped."

I shrugged. "I tried, but one day when I called, a little automated voice told me that your number had been disconnected."

She smacked her palm against her forehead. "Oh, crap, don't tell me I forgot to call you and give you my new cell number.!"

I gave her a smile. "It's okay. Besides, you probably wouldn't have been able to – I got a new number too."

"Wait. You two know each other? "Edward asked, the cutest puzzled expression on his face. I giggled and was quick to explain.

"We were best friends in high school. Alice moved to Forks junior year and we just automatically got along. Then she moved to Chicago in the middle of our senior year and I moved here to Seattle, and we just kind of fell out of touch." Another thought hit me. What was Alice even doing in Edward's apartment? My blood ran cold. Sure, Edward had said he didn't have a girlfriend, but he could have been lying. After all, he didn't know I was going to be the one delivering the pizzas. And he seemed like a great guy, but I had misjudged people before. And I knew Alice would never do anything like that to me, but she didn't know I liked him. I hadn't even seen her since high school.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"She's my sister," Edward told me.

_Oh._ I let out a sigh of relief.

Wait. What? No way. _This _was Alice's brother? The brother she was always trying to set me up with in high school? I groaned internally. I wished I had taken her up on the offer – yesterday's kiss could have happen much earlier, with no complaints from me. But how was I supposed to know? All of Alice's other blind dates had been terrible, and I swore I would never go on another one. But I should have known he would be insanely handsome. Good looks seemed to run in Alice's family.

I looked at Alice, preparing to ask her what she was doing in Seattle, when another figure stepped into the doorway.

"Alice, what's wrong?" it asked. "I heard you scream." I recognized the voice as the same one that had ordered the pizza. The man moved forward and wrapped his arm around Alice, and she smiled brilliantly up at him.

My jaw dropped as I saw the man. "Oh, no way, Alice."

She grinned, obviously understanding my sentiment. "Yes way!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I didn't think you actually meant it."

"Bella, you should know I always mean what I say and say what I mean."

I laughed. "Only you would actually be able to pull it off. Wow."

She laughed her tinkling laugh as well. "I told you I'm always right!"

"I will never bet against you, Alice."

"Does someone want to explain what you guys are talking about?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, looking at the tall blond. "In high school, every boy in the school asked Alice out at least once." I saw the blond wrap his arm around her possessively, and I smiled.

"And she turned them all down." He relaxed at my words, and I couldn't help but mess with him a bit. "Well, except a few. But that's another story." I laughed at the memories.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't even go there, Bella."

"Anyway, once I asked Alice why she didn't date more – I mean, she could have any guy she wanted. She told me that she was waiting for her soul mate. So, naturally, I asked her who that would be. She told me that he would be Southern, tall, blond, empathetic, could survive her shopping trips, and I quote 'was as hot as hell'."

Alice was bouncing in place. "And Jasper fits that description perfectly!"

"Jasper, huh?" I asked. "Nice to meet you, Jasper." I gave him a grin, which he returned with a murmured hello. "Anyway, I was skeptical, because, really, who can survive one of Alice's shopping trips?"

Edward laughed as Alice scowled at me. "Bella, every time you went shopping with me, you came back with tons of clothes that made you look illegally hot."

"You mean I came back with a ton of clothes that made me look like a slut. And don't forget my feet fell off."

"Whatever, Bella. You know you looked good. Even if you won't admit it."

"Anyway, how long have you guys been dating?"

She beamed. "Four years."

"That's awesome," I said, truly happy for her. "Well, I should have had a chance to do this four years ago, then."

I bounded up to Jasper, craning my neck to look him in the eye. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Alice is my best friend, and I'm glad you're going out with her. But if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kick your sorry a –"

I was interrupted by a gasp from Alice. "Does the good, model behavior Bella Swan cuss now? Bella, Bella, Bella, what have you become?" She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, shut up, Alice. As if you're perfect."

"She is," Jasper said, kissing the top of her head.

I smiled at the sweetness of the statement, knowing that my threat was unnecessary.

As much as I wanted to hang out and catch up with Alice, a glance at my watch told me I needed to get home.

"Okay, guys, I have to get going. It was good to see you again, Edward, Alice. Nice to meet you, Jasper." I smiled at each of them.

"Bella, we have to catch up later, okay? I'll get your number from Edward and call you."

I looked at Edward curiously. He had told his family that he had gotten my number? He looked embarrassed, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground. I grinned. I'd have to ask Alice what else he had said later.

I made my way to the elevator at the end of the hall, consumed in thoughts of Edward on the way down.

The doorman smiled at me as I walked out. "Have a nice night, miss,"

"Thanks. You too".

I jumped into my truck, only to hear a yell from above. I looked up to see Alice leaning out a window, wrinkling her nose at it. Edward and Jasper were right behind her.

"Bells, don't tell me you're still driving that rust bucket you've had since high school."

"Hey, don't be mean to my truck! It has personality." I patted the dashboard affectionately. "I'll see you soon. Bye!"

They all waved, Edward still holding the boxes of pizza as Alice and Jasper stood with their arms around each other. I started up my truck. Jasper and Edward both flinched at the loud roar of the engine while Alice just rolled her eyes. I grinned for the thousandth time that night.

Silly boys, trucks are for girls.

* * *

**Please review (flames welcome).**

**I hope you're happy – that was long(ish). I was going to cut it in the middle, but I decided to be nice.**

**I'm leaving for vacation on Friday, so you won't get an update for two weeks. I'll try to get another chapter of CK up before I leave, though.**

**Quote of the day: We live in an age where pizza gets to your house before the police do.**

**Luv2read**


	6. Chapter 6

**You probably don't want to read my excuses for why this is kinda late, so read the chapter instead.**

**And please don't set the mutant bunnies on me.**

**Enjoy.**

When I finally got back to the apartment, Adriana was already in her pajamas.

"Hey Bella," she said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"Hey. You have dinner without me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I got really hungry and your chicken looked too tempting!" I laughed, even as Izzy started whispering in my brain.

_Tempting. Just like Edward…_

The little voice inside my brain was officially obsessed with Edward Cullen. She could connect anything back to him!

I tuned back into Addie. "Hope you don't mind," she said.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

I sat down next to her, eating my own dinner.

_Dinner. Wonder if Edward's gonna ask us to dinner? _

I gave up even trying to talk back.

_Where would he take us? What kind of food does he like? Italian? Chinese?_

Seriously – think about something else!

To distract myself, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I saw Alice today."

She looked up in surprise. "No way! Where?"

I cursed silently, knowing the conversation would come back to Edward. I told her the story, and she was bouncing up and down in excitement by the time I finished.

"Oh, Bella. He sounds so awesome! When is he going to take you out?"

I blushed. "I don't know."

She looked at me disapprovingly. "Well, what are you waiting for? You have his number – you should call him and ask him out!"

"Addie, I –"

I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the caller ID. _Edward._

My heart skipped a beat, then picked up double time. Addie glanced over my shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw the name. She pressed a pillow to her face to suppress a squeal. Izzy, meanwhile, was freaking out, screaming in my head.

_Oh my god, he's calling! He's calling! Don't just sit there! Pick up! Or it might go to missed calls and he'll think you're not interested. You can NOT let that happen! Only a complete idiot would do that! And though you might be knida stupid, you're not an idiot._

I put a finger to my lips to shush Adriana, then picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," he said, sounding perfectly at ease.

"Hi." _Please let me sound good and not like a stammering fool…_

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

_He wants to know that I'm safe!_

"Yeah, thanks."

He laughed. "I had doubts about that truck of yours. I'm surprised it even runs!"

"Hey!" I said, on the defensive. "Don't insult my truck! It's awesome!"

Adriana shook her head at me, mouthing _What are you talking about? Ask him out!_

Edward laughed again. "Okay, okay. Anyway, another reason I wanted to call was to ask if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow."

"Oh." My voice was soft and disappointed.

He must have heard it, because his own turned cautious, as if he was worried he might have done something wrong. "Bella?"

"I'd love to go out with you tomorrow," Addie started jumping up and down in excitement at my words, accompanied by Izzy in my brain, "but I can't."

Both of them froze. _Why not?_

I hurried to explain. "Sunday's the day I just chill and hang out with my sister. I never get to spend time with her during the week, so I never go anywhere on Sundays."

_Never mind, _Izzy said. _I was wrong. You _are _an idiot._

"Okay," he said. Was he disappointed? I couldn't tell. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

I hung up and turned around, only to be faced with the maddest thirteen year old I had ever seen. "Isabella Marie Cullen!" she screamed, sounding more like my mother than my kid sister.

I winced. "Yes?" I asked, as calmly as I could manage.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU TURNED DOWN A DATE WITH THE FIRST GUY IN FOREVER THAT YOU'VE ACTUALLY LIKED FOR _ME?!"_

I didn't flinch. "Yes."

Her face softened. "That's really sweet and big-sisterish of you." She leaned over and gave me a hug before pulling back with a determined expression. "But I won't let you do it."

Izzy weas cheering her on in my head. _Whoo, go Addie! _

Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!

_Well, I switched sides._

Traitor!

I looked back at Addie. "And how do you plan on forcing me to go on this date? I already told him no."

She looked back at me, her face impassive. Then, so suddenly that I almost missed the movement, she lunged for my cell phone, which was sitting on the table.

_Oh no._

"Adriana!" I screamed, chasing after her. But she had a head start, and she made it to the bathroom before I could stop her, locking herself in.

I heard her pressing buttons on my phone, and settled in to see who she was calling.

Even though I already had a pretty good idea.

_Trust me, you'll thank her for this someday. Someday pretty soon, I bet, _Izy told me.

I was seriously considering going to a psychologist. I could tell the shrink that I heard voices – or, more specifically, a voice – in my head, and maybe he or she could cure me. Plus I've always kind of wanted to lay down on a couch babbling like a crazy person while someone with a clipboard nodded and kept asking 'And how does that make you feel?"

Guess that said a lot about me.

I heard a muffled voice through the phone. "Hi," Adriana said in reply. "This is Adriana, Bella's little sister. I know she said she couldn't go out with you tomorrow because she'd be with me, but there's been a change of plans. You can pick her up at seven." She rattled off the address. "Okay. Bye!"

I hear d the lock click open as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Here you go, Bella," she said casually, handing my phone back to me with a cherubic smile.

"Addie, what did you do?" I gasped.

She smiled. "I got you an awesome date for tomorrow at seven."

**Dun dun dun. Date next chapter! Please review (flames welcome).**

**If you get a chance, read Graceling by Kristin Cashore. Awesome book. I'm thinking of writing a Graceling fic.**

**BTW, the site may not let you review this chapter. If that happens, please leave an anon review. Thanks**

**Quote of the day: Laugh and the world laughs with you. Cry and the world just laughs harder.**

**Luv2read**


	7. Chapter 7

**soooooo soorrrrryyyy! I'm an awful person, I know. A lot of crazy and sad stuff happened since my last update. I hope I still have readers, and you don't hate me.**

**Enjoy, lovely readers.**

**--**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The alarm clock woke me out of a deep sleep, and I turned over lazily with a groan. I reached out an arm blindly in an attempt to turn it off. Why had I even set it in the first place? There should be a law against waking up before eleven on Sundays.

_Sunday!_

I sat up suddenly, butterflies in my stomach. I had my date with Edward tonight.

I wondered where he was going to take me nervously, gnawing on my lower lip.

_Stop, _I told myself sternly. _I'm not going to go crazy over this. Just forget that it's Edward._

And surprisingly, I managed it. I kept him out of my head, focusing on mundane things and making sure Izzy didn't get any chances to interrupt.

By the time Adriana walked out of her room, I was eating a bowl of cereal, wondering why the word 'crunch' was so much bigger on the box than 'raisin' or 'bran'.

I smiled up at her, and she grinned back giddily. "Bella, aren't you excited? Today's the big day!"

I rolled my eyes. You'd think she had a date tonight instead of me. "I'm trying to forget that."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because if I think about it, I'll be too nervous to actually go on the date."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Anyway," I asked, "where do you want to go today?"  
She looked at me, a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know, we go somewhere every Sunday, just the two of us? Like we've been doing for the last three years? Ring a bell?" I asked sarcastically.

"But you have your date tonight."

"Exactly. It's tonight. We can still go somewhere during the day."

We eventually agreed on the park. We both got dressed and headed out, stopping at a little ice cream place on the way back.

Then we hit the couch at home, just talking.

"So, any cute guys at school?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah, but most of them are stupid."

"Most?" I picked up on the change form her usual answer to my question: she usually said _yeah, but they're stupid._

That brought out a blush. "What's his name?" I asked, curious.

"Tom. God, Bella, he's so cute!"

She went on to tell me a bunch of other stuff about him, and I nodded along, only half-listening. I thought about how I had never been able to have this kind of conversation with my mom. I thought back to my middle school days, trying to remember if I had any memorable crushes. None came to mind, which must have mean the guys I liked were pretty forgettable.

_Except Edward. That boy is completely _un_forgettable. _

When she had finished listing all of Tom's accomplishments, I told her to ask him out. We sat down and watched TV for a bit, laughing at the _I Love Lucy _reruns that were going on.

But, at five, Addie suddenly sprung into action. "Okay, Bella, let's get you ready."

I started to protest. "I don't need two hours to get ready, Ad. I'm not Alice."

She wasn't having any of it. "I don't care. Go take a shower."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

The hot water helped me relax, and I stood there for a long while until the water got cold. Then I finally got out and wrapped myself in a towel, realizing it must be at least five forty-five by now..

I emerged from the bathroom to find Adriana sitting on my bed, next to a dress she had laid out for me.

She was all smiles when I emerged. "Bella, this dress is perfect!"

I grinned. How ironic was it that my little sister had picked me an outfit for my date?

I looked at the dress. It was short-sleeved brown cotton, the color of melted chocolate, with sequin work. It was casual but elegant, and it would work anywhere Edward took me.

I faintly remembered getting it – Alice had bought it for me before she moved, insisting that I take it. I tried to resist, but not many can stand up to the force that is Hurricane Alice. I was no exception.

I hadn't worn it much since I got it – it was usually tucked away at the back of my closet. It wasn't that I didn't like it – the dress was actually one of the few items Alice bought me that didn't make me uncomfortable. But I didn't wear dresses much in general, except on dates, and those were few and far between.

I smiled at Addie. "Thanks, Ad."

I slipped it on, along with the cute brown flats Adriana had dug up from somewhere in my closet.

I turned to the mirror, applying a minimal amount of makeup. A little eye shadow, some mascara, and a bit of lip gloss, and I was done. I picked up the curling iron next, gently forming my hair into loose curls.

I smiled as I remembered high school, when I had been unable to even apply mascara without poking myself in the eye. Alice had always done it for me, but she also taught me how to do it myself before she left. It was easy now, but I still never wore much makeup. Only on dates or when I had somebody to impress. Even then, it was nothing like the elaborate two- or three-hour sessions of Bella Barbie that Alice always loved. It took me no more than ten minutes for me to do my hair and makeup.

After that, I spun around, showing Addie. She gave me a thumbs-up. "You look great, Bella."

I mock-bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

She giggled, and we headed out into the living room.

There were butterflies in my stomach again, and I tried to think of trivial things to keep them at bay, chatting with Addie.

I looked at her in a lull in the conversation. "Ad?"

"Hm?"

"Call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"Seriously, Adriana. I don't want you to be all brave and not call me because you don't want to bother me."

"Okay," she said again, but this time more seriously.

I relaxed a little. "Good."

When the doorbell finally rang, I jumped, my nervousness returning full force.

Adriana grinned, looking at the clock, which read six fifty. "He's early."

She shooed me towards the door, and I smoothed my hair back nervously before putting on a smile and opening the door.

And there he was, looking like Adonis, wearing nice jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair looking as if someone had tried to get it under control but failed. And his eyes – his eyes were smoldering and tempting and green as ever. He gave me a big, slightly relieved smile, as if he thought I wouldn't open the door.

I smiled back shyly, glad I hadn't worn something more formal as I saw what he was wearing.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He held out a bouquet of flowers for me, a dozen white roses. "These are for you."

I took them, pressing them to my nose to smell them. I smiled widely. I couldn't remember the last guy who had brought me flowers. "Thank you. Just let me stick these in some water."

I turned and walked over to Adriana, who was grinning madly. I gave her the flowers and she handed me my purse.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"No problem. Now go!"

I met Edward at the door, and his eyes sparkled as I joined him. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. Yes, I was ready for whatever tonight had in store for us.

--

Edward's car was beautiful. Even I thought so, and my knowledge of such things was nonexistent. It was sleek and black, with a spotless leather interior, and, as I soon found out, very fast.

Once I had gotten over my fear at Edward's driving, we started talking. Actual talking, as opposed to me telling him to slow down in a panick-y voice as he laughed at my concern.

He grinned at me. "So, you're little sister sounds like a pretty determined girl."

I shook my head, realizing he was talking about the phone call. "When I turned you down, she was furious. I don't date much, and I think she feels like that's her fault, to some extent. So when I told you I couldn't go out with you because of her – well, she was really mad. So she stole my phone, locked herself in the bathroom and called you." I let out a little laugh.

"I didn't want to come because I feel guilty that I leave her at home so much during the week because I'm too busy working, and I didn't feel like it was fair if I gave Sunday up too, just to go on a date with some random stranger who could be an axe murderer for all I know."

I glanced at him, blushing as I realized I had just called him an axe murderer. "Sorry."

He grinned. And thanks for trusting me enough to take you out, even if you think I might be an axe murderer."

I laughed along with him. "Well, I don't think I have a choice."

Now he looked more serious, and a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my sister, for one. And yours, for another. I think she would go through a lot to make sure we went out." I smiled. "She tried to convince me to meet you all through high school, but that was the one thing I actually managed to stand up to her on."

He glanced over, eyes smoldering. "I wouldn't have complained about meeting you earlier."

I blushed a little. "Well, after one blind date someone set me up on, I was kind of phobic about going out with anyone."

He looked over curiously, but I looked out the window, not ready to tell him what I meant.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Do you want to tell me why a girl like you doesn't date much?"

_No. _"A girl like me?"

"You know. Beautiful, funny, amazing."

I blushed bright red, making him laugh.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

I was quiet.

"C'mon, Bella."

"No."

He looked at me, eyes smoldering. "Pleeease?"

His eyes dazed me again. I considered as best I could through the haze in my mind. He would find out eventually, I reasoned. Alice or Addie would tell him.

"I had a really bad dating experience with a guy named Mike. He tried to date-rape me." The sentence sounded like one word.

The care swerved sharply, almost off the road, before Edward got it under control. His face had changed from light and teasing to murderously angry.

"What?" His voice was dangerously low.

I gulped, knowing for sure that I was _not _going to repeat that.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Alice tell me?"

I just looked at him.

He took a series of long, deep breaths. Soon, his eyes went back to normal. They were still angry, but not murderously so.

He glanced at me. "I'm sorry – that just makes me so angry."

I didn't say anything.

"What happened?"

I didn't want to make him any madder, but I was afraid that he might burst if I didn't say anything.

I spoke so quietly that he had to lean towards me to hear. "A friend set me up with this guy, and he seemed fine. She told me his name was Mike, and she's heard that he really liked me. So I went to the restaurant, and at first everything was fine. But then he tried to get me to go somewhere with him, and I said no because the way he said it was scaring me. But he must have put something in my drink, because soon I was dizzy and could barely talk and felt like I was fainting. He led me outside, ot his car, and I was too drugged up to do anything about it."

His knuckles were white – his grip on the steering wheel had tightened until I was afraid that he might break the wheel.

"But luckily, Alice can't keep her nose out of anything." I smiled.

He looked at me in confusion, so I explained."Apparently, she follwoed us to the restaurant because she wanted to see my 'first real date in forever!' and to see if I was bored out of my mind so she could call and get me out of it. So, she made it in time to see what was happening, and she saved me."

He let out a breath, breathing deeply. He muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"And that's why I refused to even go near you when she offered a blind date." _And now I really, really regret that._

We drove for a few minutes in silence.

"We're here," he announced.

I looked out curiously. "Where exactly is 'here'?" I reached for the door handle, but his hand stopped mine.

"Bella – I'm sorry that happen to you. And I promise, I'm different."

His face was so worried, as though I might not believe him, and his eyes earnest.

I smiled. "I know."

---

We were at a beautiful little Italian restaurant. Dinner was nice and pleasant.

"Don't eat too much – we're going somewhere after this, too. I just didn't want to leave you without a real dinner before what I had planned."

I looked at him even more curiously, but he just smiled and started eating, leaving me even more curious than before.

---

When we stepped outside again, I found myself in the place I had loved most as a kid. The fair.

I smiled, a wide smile that spread all over my face.

How had he known? _Alice, of course. _

He was still looking at me with some concern, but I was too excited to care. "Come on!" I practically squealed at him, in a true Alice style. He smiled, and followed me to the entrance.

I hadn't been to the fair in so long, I had almost forgotten the fun and the excitement of it. But it was everything I remembered it being – we went on all of the rides, ate popcorn and cotton candy and candied apples, and played all of the games. I was horrible at most of them, but Edward won tons of prizes and stuffed animals – and gave them all to me, despite my protests.

But we saved the best for last: the Ferris wheel.

I loved it when I was a kid, back when my parents used to take us. It felt like I was flying – a bird, or a star in the sky, looking down on everything.

Edward seemed to know about this, as well as our tradition of saving it for last. I wondered how for a moment, but the answer hit me in a flash. Alice. Of course she would have told him.

We got in, and the wheel began turning slowly. And then – there it was. The very top of the wheel.

I heard my small intake of breath – it had been so long since I had been on one of these. But it was exactly as I remembered it – even better, actually. The lights around us twinkled like fireflies, and the black water of the harbor caught them and threw them back at us.

The best date I'd ever gone on in my life, with the best guy I'd ever gone on a date with. That wasn't hard, considering my track record for dates. But, still, I reasoned, this would be amazing for any girl. This date was wonderful. Arguably perfect.

I shivered a little, a mixture of cold and happiness, and Edward put his arm around me.

Okay – now it was perfect.

---

And it just got better and better. As we got off the Ferris wheel, he reached over and took my hand, as naturally and easily, as if he didn't have to think about it at all. I thrilled silently at the feel of his hand in mine, grinning madly. We wandered around like that, my fingers twined in his as we chatted and looked for more games.

But I stopped in my tracks at the sight of a vendor selling caramel apples, and my I couldn't take my eyes off of them. My mouth started salivating at the thought. It had been so long since I had one.

"Bella?"

He followed my line of sight, and his face split into a huge grin. "Caramel apples," he stated simply. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Let's go!"

Five minutes and a squabble over paying, we were both holding caramel apples and eating them happily.

I tried to hold back a yawn, but he saw it anyway and grinned. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, realizing that it was getting late and I still had to get home to Addie. I nodded.

There was a comfortable silence in the car. I don't think I could have said anything even if I wanted to, because my head was overloaded with the sensation of him holding my hand.

He walked me up to the apartment, and we just stood there. He seemed as reluctant to let go of my hand as I was to let go of his.

"Bella? Can I kiss you?"

I smiled. "I thought you'd never asked."

It was wonderful. He tasted like Edward, and caramel.

Yup – the most perfect date ever.

**Once again, I'm so sorry. If oyu could leave me a review, I would love you even more than I already do.**


End file.
